


falling into the space that is you

by paniqatd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Amnesiac Bucky Barnes, Amnesiac Tony Stark, Bittersweet Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, Multi, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, amnesiac everyone basically, i made this like two to three years ago, plot: everyone forgets that steve and tony were husbands due to a curse and now steve suffers, so like... don't expect a lot i write better now probably, this is an old work, unedited old work lmao, who was i kidding lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paniqatd/pseuds/paniqatd
Summary: Steve longs for those times, when Tony was coming home and Steve was the future Tony didn’t think he wanted. But this moment is happening, and Steve wishes that Tony hasn’t remembered that Steve is the future Tony never really wanted.“You’re beautiful, kotyonok,” Bucky whispers as Tony steps forward within reach, and Tony doesn’t offer Steve as much as a glance when he squeezes Bucky’s hand with the same adoring eyes 3 years ago in a couch in front of the television.Yeah, he is, Steve thinks before he turns to hide the tear that escapes.(Based off of Tenerife Sea which is by Ed Sheeran)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	falling into the space that is you

**Author's Note:**

> (So... this is an old work, and I'm leaving it unedited because I've already published this on Tumblr like, 2-3 years ago. Since I'm not active on there anymore I'm posting my old works here, just to put some content before I start posting new ones.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated (however old this may be) and check the end notes for some extra warnings!)
> 
> And should this be the last thing I see  
> I want you to know it's enough for me  
> 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need
> 
> -Tenerife Sea, Ed Sheeran

The room buzzes with life and excitement as people in gowns and tuxedos with cameras in their hands look around and converse with each other. Steve Rogers, Captain America, stands at the doors with cold sweat beading on his forehead, along with the maid of honor, Pepper Potts. He hasn’t seen Tony yet, and Steve feels butterflies at the thought of Tony in a white tux and a ring worn on his hand later on. His thoughts are then cut off by the sound of the music for the entourage march to start, and in a few seconds he finds himself standing in front of the crowd in a church, heart pounding wildly in his ears.

“Are you nervous?” Bucky asks, and instead of saying the truth he cracks a small smile that he hopes is convincing as he mutters his response. “Are you?” Steve teases, but they know that Bucky gets fidgety in front of a crowd, so he sets aside his nervousness to shoot Bucky a sympathetic smile before turning to the front. A few seconds from now, Tony will walk in, and soon enough the man himself was walking down on the aisle with all eyes and cameras on him. Steve notes how Tony’s hair is a perfect mess, and how the eyeliner emphasizes the gorgeous brown of his eyes, and he finds himself tuning everything out as the reality of what’s happening settles deep in his gut. 

Steve then remembers a night in December at least 3 years ago, back when they were watching a marathon of movie series while curled up with each other in the soft light of 8 AM. It’s one of the times where Tony wakes up early and Steve ditches his morning run to stay with Tony, and they were talking quietly about marriage and commitment.

“I don’t know if I ever wanted it in my life, even as a child. Even though I did, I would never want it to be with anyone that’s not you,” Tony has said, adoring eyes focused on Steve, beaming when he gets a kiss as a reward. Steve remembers how they remained in the same spot for at least 2 more hours before moving, basking in the light of a new revelation that came true.

His heart constricts at the sudden sense of nostalgia and longing, and Steve feels his lungs suddenly run out of air as Tony walks closer and closer and Steve’s eyes get brighter and blurrier. Steve longs for those times, when Tony was coming home and Steve was the future Tony didn’t think he wanted.

But this moment is happening, and Steve wishes that Tony hasn’t remembered that Steve is the future Tony never really wanted.

“You’re beautiful, _kotyonok,_ ” Bucky whispers as Tony steps forward within reach, and Tony doesn’t offer Steve as much as a glance when he squeezes Bucky’s hand with the same adoring eyes 3 years ago in a couch in front of the television.

_Yeah, he is_ , Steve thinks before he turns to hide the tear that escapes.

  


  


_“Steven Grant Rogers, do you take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

_“I do,” Steve says softly with a smile as he squeezes Tony’s hands._

_“Anthony Edward Stark, do you take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband?”_

_“I do,” Tony says firmly and earnestly, squeezing back and giving Steve a teary and overwhelmed grin._

_They drown out the voice of the priest and the roar of the crowd as they meet in the middle for a kiss full of love that made even forever such a small time to grow the love between the space of their respective golden rings._

  


  


_“Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America, their fate depends in your hands,” the sorceress says, and as every Avenger in the close compounds except for him choke to death due to the poisonous gas the woman enchanted with her powers._

_“Your completion, for their life. The love of your life, for the life of your love. Choose, Captain, before there’s nothing left to pick,” she says, and Steve grits his teeth as his heart breaks._

_He had everything to lose._

_He had Tony to lose._

_Yet..._

_“Tony loses his memories, and everyone forgets about it, right?” Steve says, emotions distraught and open. The woman bears a wicked smile._

_“They remember how you feel for him, but not your marriage. However, it is not a sacrifice if you do not know of it,” she says, and realization dawns on him. He doesn’t want to, but he has to._

_For the Avengers._

_For Tony._

_“Don’t hurt them,” Steve says, his voice rough and wavering, and the last thing he hears before the spell was cast is the evil cackle of a person who has finally defeated the powerful._

_He let her win, and he will pay for the consequences. No one but him._

_As long as it’s only him._

  


  


_“So, do I have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend, because I think I would have one of those. How about a wife or a husband? Pretty sure I never had kids but what? Which is it?” Tony asks, and Steve pauses, his heart beating so fast he would’ve had an asthma attack without the serum. He considers telling him, showing him how much he is loved by Steve, Tony’s husband, but he shouldn’t. He knows that._

_He couldn’t tell anyone._

_So with his most convincing smile, Steve shakes his head no, and his heart shatters into a million pieces once again._

  


  


It takes three months for the curse to be broken.

It happens in the middle of a battle against aliens, and Natasha and Clint are helping Hulk diminish as many as possible in a matter of seconds while Thor blasts the creatures with lightning. Tony is helping Bucky, back to back, as SHIELD agents pour in and help. It was such an intense battle that no one noticed that Steve is left unguarded and fending off his own, and it stays that way until an alien manages to shoot Steve with what seems like a gun that shoots a deadly beam.

“Cap! On your six!” Natasha shouts, but before Steve can even process something pierces his stomach, and pain washes over him in big waves as he looks down at the gaping hole in his abdomen before promptly falling to his knees. He hears static and blurred noise as he holds it and watches blood cover his leather-clad palm before listing sideways, his shield falling from his grip.

Tony shouts Steve’s name, blasting the last few aliens before flying over to the blonde, and he grabs Steve by the cheeks to look into the familiar blue eyes that aided him through amnesia.

Tony looks into the familiar blue eyes that he has always loved.

It hits him, memories of how they first kissed under the mistletoe and how Steve held his hand through the breeze in a park. He remembers a picnic under the stars and a dance in the rain, stolen kisses and vows and decisions. Tony gasps, grasping Steve’s bloody cheeks a little more tighter as he just weakly smiles at him. Tony realizes that Steve recognizes the stricken look on his face as him remembering, and he shakes, placing his forehead softly on Steve’s as faint noises of horrified recognition surrounded him. Somebody puts a hand on his shoulder, and he turns to see Bucky with clouded eyes. 

Bucky gently pulls him away so that the medical team can get a hold on Steve, and they embrace, the illusion of love clearing with the help of realization and magic.

So the Avengers quietly settles around Steve’s SHIELD medical bed, talking to an unconscious Steve about how he should’ve said something as they hold unto each other for support. Natasha has Clint’s hand in one while the other one wraps around Bruce. Thor clasps Bruce’s shoulder and stares at Steve, his eyes unreadable but bright just like the rest of them, and Thor clasps Bucky’s shoulder with the other.

Bucky has an arm around Tony’s shoulders, and Tony holds Steve’s hand in between his. He presses a kiss to it before leaning his forehead on it.

They have been told that even with the serum Steve couldn’t possibly make it, but they believe in Steve, so they wait.

They wait.

And wait.

Steve’s eyes open, clear but pale, and before anyone can go through the initial shock and process what’s happening Steve pulls one of Tony’s hands to his lips, before placing them on his chest.

“We need to call a doctor,” Bruce says shakily, but Steve cuts him off.

“You remember, don’t you?” He asks, a small smile that is outrageously weak gracing his features as he looks at each and one of them. “Wow. I- I never thought I’d see the day,” he says, faint wonder in his tone.

“We know, man, but we really need to call the doctor,” Clint says, in hopes to lighten the mood. Steve smiles at him. “No need for that,” he says, and there are noises of protest before he turns back to Tony with the smile that never failed to make Tony melt.

God, did Tony ever regret leaving this man, even if it was somehow unknown to him before.

There is something wrong with Steve, about how peaceful and calm he seems, and they all knew that. The knew, yet they still haven’t seen it coming.

Steve untangles his fingers with Tony’s in favor of holding Tony’s cheek and wiping tears Tony hasn’t bothered hiding, and his eyes are earnest and open just like Tony’s. “I love you, Tony,” Steve says, and his thumb skates over Tony’s cheekbone one last time, before closing his eyes as the everyone’s eyes widen and suddenly move to stop the inevitable.

Steve’s hand drops, and 7 became 6.

**Author's Note:**

> I only tagged graphic depictions of violence for one (1) scene wherein Steve gets shot but don't worry, it's not even that graphic. Better safe than sorry, right?
> 
> That's basically it-- well that and the, uh, major character death. 
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
